random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Reaction to the Kids Choice Awards 2014 Winner
I kind of had to, okay? If you haven't seen the KCA 2014 winners yet, look here but don't be too surprised. Add yours. Faves3000 *Favorite TV Show - Of course Nick would win oh so help me if anyone else won god *Favorite Reality TV Show - Possibly one of the only winners I'll agree with. *Favorite Cartoon - I swear to god if sPONGEBOB WINS ONE MORE YEAR I'LL FUC- *Favorite TV Actor - They probably only like him since he's hot and is a singer *Favorite TV Actress - She's not great but she's the best choice on there. *Favorite Movie Actor - Adam Sandler? Over Robert Downey Jr.? And Niel Patrick Harris? Jesus f*ck *Favorite Movie Actress - Okay yeah I agree with the underage masses on this one as well *Favorite Animated Movie - Monsters University was better. *Favorite Voice from an Animated Movie - How do you win over Billy Crystal? Oh right you star in a Nick thing then have a legion of 10 year olds at your command *Favorite Animal Sidekick - HOW DOES SPONGEBOB WIN OVER GRAVITY FALLS I CAN'T FCUKIN *Favorite Male Buttkicker - Okay yeah hands down best *Favorite Female Buttkicker - I don't know how to respond to this one *Favorite Music Group - Honestly, I didn't care which one won. All of them have at least one song I like. *Favorite Male Singer - I wouldn't mind Pitbull or Pharrell Williams, but Justin Timberlake's newer songs are just awful *Favorite Female Singer - I don't know how I feel about this one. I don't think Selena Gomez should've won, though. *Favorite Song - I'm not too fond of any of the options, but I would've picked Story of my Life out of the 4 given. *Favorite Book - I'm not surprised. I'm dissapointed, but not surprised. *Favorite Video Game - Okay okay okay how does Just Dance 2014 win over Disney Infinity and Minecraft??????\ *Favorite App - I don't care who would've won. I dislike them all the same. *Most Enthusiatic Athlete - I don't know who any of them are or why they're in this category so I'll just move on *Favorite Funny Star - I wouldn't care who won but if they heard some of Kevin Hart's stand-up their parents probably would've let this happen. Mochlum >KCAs >2014 J. Severe Not much to say about the winners other than that they were really predictable. Pretty much the way it goes now is any category with a Nick nominee in it, the Nick nominee wins (i.e., Sam and Cat for Favorite TV Show), and for any category without a Nick nominee, the most mainstream/casual option will win (i.e., Frozen for Favorite Animated Movie). That's to be expected though, since this is a kids' award show -- it's essentially just a fun event where kids get to see their favorite celebrities hang out with each other and get slimed, which this did well. Debby Ryan and Tia Mowry announcing stuff was fun, as was seeing Robert Downey Jr. accept his award and mention Avengers: Age of Ultron (which got quite a response from the audience). Dan Schneider getting the Lifetime Achievement Award for all of his work on shows from All That! to Sam and Cat with the casts of all of his shows also tugged at both my heart and nostalgia strings. Best part was undoubtedly Chris Evans and Kristen Bell presenting an award and acknowledging each other's roles as Captain America and Anna respectively, and Evans asking Bell if she wanted to build a snowman. Behind the scenes stuff like the fact that Alex Hirsch attended and his accompanying tweets about it (not to mention the fact that he probably sat near Dan Povenmire) that came out of the event is also really neat too. They really should've given it a two hour long time slot on TV though -- they only got through half of the awards during showtime and just put the rest online afterward. Given how the Academy Awards can manage to be, like, four hours, I think the Nick folks can be generous to give the KCAs a good two hours so they can actually have a proper ceremony. All in all, it was fairly entertaining as long as you didn't take it seriously, and certainly more memorable than past years' shows, though that's not saying much. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages By Faves3000 Category:Kid's Choice Awards